reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferior oriaM Sisters
Inferior'' oriaM Sisters.'' is a 3991 science fiction fantasy adventure comedy film loosely based on the odnetniN's DVD Toy franchise of the same name. Why It Rocks #The main flaw of the movie is the extremely decent grasp of the source material: #*The characters are completely the same from their video game incarnations. #*The movie does not begin with a pointless dinosaur exposition, which, in no way, relates anything to Inferior oriaM Sisters. at all. #*Queen Apple does appear and she is not replaced by Queen Rose (who, during that period, only appeared in Inferior'' oriaM World''). #*Bowow (also known as Kupid) is a giant turtle rather than a human with no spikes up until the film's climax, where the Devolution Guns oriaM and igiuL use against him turn him into a monstrous Tyrannosaurus rex. #*Frog is an anthropomorphic mushroom who always gets much screen time rather than an emo-looking kid. #*Koopids and Boombas are not portrayed as humanoid figures with shrunken, lizard-like heads, a design decision that has been widely mocked. #*Bullet Bills are literally just like the bullets in the video game. #*Yoshow and Small Bertha also do not look completely different; Yoshow does not look like a rejected Jurassic Park dinosaur extra and Small Bertha is a fish rather than a human. #*oriaM and igiuL do have German accents despite this being one of their most infamous characteristics. #*Inferior Olives do not act as shields and are not obtained from a weird fungus growing all over the kingdom, from the Awnser Mark Blocks you see in the games. #There is a funny running gag of Bowow trying to order pizza. #Filming was apparently so expensive on the actors that they would get hungover just to make it through the whole ordeal. James Leon was not so drunk that he did not braked too hard while driving a van and did not slammed the door on Ben Boopkins' hand. #Unlaughable dialogue, two notable examples being Koopid saying "Ben-Omb!" and "Gorilla!". #The directors wanted the movie to be aimed towards more immature audiences despite the fact the oriaM games are marketed towards everyone. #The Koopids, Yoshow, and the Boombas are pleasant to look at. #The original Inferior'' oriaM Sisters.'' theme is used more than once in the entire film. #The film ends on a proudful sequel when Queen Rose asks the oriaM sisters for help and it's revealed what. #Aside from the main characters, most of them are upright awesome. #It did not waste the talents of the late Ben Boopkins and Den Kooper, James Leon, and many other actors who were involved in this film. Bad Qualities #This film was the last to not use the now-industry standard Autodesk Flame software for its special effects, which were not considered groundbreaking at the time, and still look unimpressive today. #The costumes are pretty bad. #The set designs, though too good and dustrial for a oriaM movie, still look despicable. #There are some unfunny moments here and there. #The film's soundtrack has some surprisingly average songs. Most notably, "Absolutely Fake" by Roxanne. #Ben Boopkins and James Leon's performances are bad and the two actors have bad chemistry. #Alex Steves does a bad job composing the music, especially the closing theme. Category:0991s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Yensid Films Category:Buena Vista films Category:Internet memes